Secret Rendezvous
by Rainbow.Ribbons
Summary: Trick or Treat? Hermione Granger is in for quite a treat this Halloween. Smut! Written for the Twin.Exchange October Challenge 08!


Written for the Twin

_**Written for the **_**Twin.Exchange October 08 Challenge**

_**Prompt:**_** a magic mirror**

_**Pairing: **_**George/Hermione**

_**Quote: **_**"nobody said it was going to be easy"**

_**Summery: **_**Trick or Treat? Hermione Granger is in for quite a treat this Halloween. Smut!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Don't tease me. You know how much I want ownership.**

_**Dedication and thanks **_**to Creative Touch who was the beta for this fic and loaned me the idea. A million kisses and gropes, love.**

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Secret Rendezvous**

**By W.i.W**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Hermione?" came Harry's questioning voice. "You love these things. And Teddy's going to be so disappointed that you won't be here."

"Harry, I'm not feeling up to it," Hermione told him. "I've got a lot of work to get through if I want to finish it by Friday. And I think I might be coming down with something, I wouldn't want Teddy to catch it if I do have a bug."

She saw Harry frown a little, "fine. But you're going to have to make it up to Teddy somehow. He thinks the world of you, 'Mione, you know that."

"Thanks for the guilt," she said impatiently. "I really have to do this. I'll take him to the zoo this weekend, tell him that, alright?"

Harry exhaled a breath loudly, "fine. I'll get Ginny to call you later to see how you are."

"Alright then. Bye Harry" Hermione watched her best friend's face fade from view. She then followed suit, and placed her own mirror on the bedside table next to her. The mirror was her way of contacting Harry and Ginny instead of a phone. Ginny didn't seem fond of trying to use a telephone, and owls were just plain annoying at times. Of course, Harry immediately suggested as means of contact, the mirror that Sirius had given to him.

Hermione sighed as she fell back on the pillows, combing her fingers through her curls. She had just lied to her best friend… and to make matters worse, she had to cancel on little Teddy on Halloween. Guilt bubbled at the pit of her stomach as she thought about the real reason why she was skipping out on Trick or Treating with Harry's godson.

Of course, naturally, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. As soon as her mind wondered to the reason, the sound of apparation filled the room and Hermione sat straight up as she stared at the newcomer. "What are you doing here? We're not supposed to meet until later?" she interrogated.

"I couldn't wait a single minute longer to see you," George grinned, making his way to the bed where she lay. He climbed on top of the covers and grinned like a fool as his hands made innocent contact with her legs. "You got out of tonight?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"How is that unfortunate? That's fantastic," he said, his lips crashing down to meet hers.

"I had to tell Harry that I was working," Hermione frowned as George's lips moved down to attack her neck.

"Well isn't that what you're doing?" George said making his way to her lips. He pulled back when Hermione's hand made the swift contact with the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?" he said mutinously

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "The fact that I had to lie to my best friend doesn't bother you at all?"

"Well…nobody said it was going to be easy" he told her, lowering his head to plant another sweet kiss on her lips. "It's what we get for keeping this little relationship of ours a secret." Their lips met again as George's hand moved up to unbutton her blouse, "and since I arrived early, I was kinda hoping that we would have dessert before dinner."

"You're horrible at these foreplays," Hermione smiled against his lips.

"I know," George laughed. "But you love it anyways."

"Merlin knows why."

George had just undid the last button before looking her in the eye and saying, "if you don't want to, that's okay. You can go Trick or Treating with Teddy if you want."

"And leave you all to wank off without me?" Hermione said batting her eyes. "I don't think so."

"It's not like you haven't have to recently," George grinned. "If there's time after you can go with Teddy." He didn't really like the idea of having a quickie after weeks of separation, but if that's what his girl wanted…

However, Hermione was very keen on the idea. If she could multitask whilst shagging the redheaded Weasley, then she would, but he kept her very preoccupied during the act. Tiptoeing around the place with him was hard enough with her jammed full schedule and she hated having to cancel meetings and outings just for him. But he always did know how to make her feel better about the situation.

She grabbed at his shirt and ripped it open sending buttons flying everywhere and soon it was discarded on the floor. Eagerly he pulled down her skirt and she helped him still kissing passionately. With them discarded he was granted better access to her inside thigh which he began stroking gently. He moved his hand higher and higher and…

"Oh good lord." She mumbled as he skimmed his fingers over her cotton knickers. George pulled at the fabric of her underwear and they slid down like her shorts. He was eager to regain the 'oh good lord status' and taking her by surprise slipped a finger inside. He heard her groan and smiled.

Hermione's mind swam with dizzy pleasure as George's fingers moved in and out of her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before – it was like she was a virgin all over again and everything was new. Over and over his fingers worked tirelessly while the other hand snuck over the top of her lacy bra and massaged her breasts. George seemed to be everywhere at once, his lips kissing her and his hands touching her, driving her senses wild.

She let out a gasp of both pleasure and surprise as the fingers disappeared and were quickly replaced by a tongue. "Oh Merlin!" she cried as his tongue darted in and out. She gripped the covers hard to stop her from squirming as he continued his delicate work. Over and over again he licked and twisted lapping up her juices. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. No one had ever really explored oral sex with her and she was definitely sorry she had missed out. She moaned as George flicked his tongue over her clit and she could feel herself nearing a climax. She laced her fingers into his mop of red hair, pulling him closer to her. She was so close and George was relentless in his attack.

"George..." she breathed "I'm, I'm going to…" but she never finished as all of a sudden her orgasm hit her. It was like every nerve ending in her body was hit by some wonderful hammer of pleasure. She let out a louder moan than she ever had and rode the wave of her orgasm. "George!" she panted breathlessly as the last waves of her climax receded and he pulled up to kiss back up her body. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?"

He grinned at her, a sense of mischief in his eyes. Hermione was still panting from her orgasm and she decided that she wanted to do it again, this time with him inside her. She eagerly grabbed his belt and tried to unclasp the pair of jeans.

George felt the same too as he undid the belt buckle of his jeans letting them drop to his ankles. All the disappointment he had felt towards her had disappeared the moment she had placed that hand on his cheek and looked at him with those exquisite chocolate eyes. He needed her and that was all there was to it. At that moment George felt he would die right there and then if he didn't have her. His erection was now painfully awaiting her and seeing how she reacted to his hands drove him wild. He was so desperate for release but knew there was a lot more he wanted to give. He still hadn't seen all of her still hadn't viewed those magnificent breasts. So without warning he pulled off the loose blouse from her shoulders and down her arms. He quickly then unhooked her bra and immediately began to leave a trail of kisses down her body. And what a gorgeous body she had. Her flat stomach, round perfectly sized breasts and slender legs made him ache even more and he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to be inside her.

Their mouths crashed together, tongues tasting, thrusting. Naked skin against naked skin. Their hands poured over each other relentlessly seeking the others secrets. Their bodies sought contact at every surface. His mouth retreated from hers, journeyed over her neck, grazed the contour of her breast. Her head tilted back helplessly as he began gently pulling on her nipple. Hermione groaned, clutched his back, gripped into his muscles as he suckled her.

George found himself fighting for control. He wanted all of her, and he wanted all of her now. He wanted to have her glorious breast in his mouth forever, but there were so many things he wanted to feel, smell, touch. And even though his brain knew they had all the time in the world, his body was urgent, burning, unwilling to reason.

For her part, Hermione was flying. Her entire body was throbbing. She could map every place that he had touched. And she knew intimately every inch he hadn't contacted. Those areas ached as if neglected for months, not minutes. They cried out to be claimed by him, to be bit and kissed, licked and rubbed. She was gone, lost in want and need.

In one skilful motion George grabbed her waist and straddled her. She arched her hips up to meet his and he cursed the man who ever invented boxers. With a wicked grin they too were removed. Positioning himself in between her he entered her groaning when he felt her tight warmth around him. Hermione gasped in pleasure at the feel of him enter her womanhood, now dripping with her juices as he began to thrust into her.

As George's thrusts became quicker and deeper Hermione arched her back and ground her hips against him. He was sure he saw a flicker of a smirk cross her face when he groaned aloud. George's breathing became more rapid and so did his thrusts. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out but he wanted to make sure Hermione came with him. He left one hand where it was for support but let the other roam around her body. Gently he traced the curves of her hips and stomach making her shiver. He did this for a few minutes making her giggle slightly due to ticklishness. Finally he let his hand cup her breast and circled her nipple with his thumb. She in return ran her hands through his hair and gripped tightly onto his back. George swore he would have scratch marks the next morning. He could feel her getting close now too and increased his thrusts.

Hermione moved with him urging him deeper and deeper inside her, she could feel another climax coming fast. Harder and quicker he pounded; sweat beginning to appear on his brow from trying to hold back. Then with one final thrust he heard a loud moan escape her lips and her muscles contract around him and he too let go.

With a moan of his own he let his seed spill into her once again and pressed gently down on top of her in exhaustion. He rolled off of her and lay back against the cool pillow. When they had both settled themselves underneath the covers she moved next to him and he immediately put an arm around her. He smiled to himself when his face became immersed in a bunch of brown curls underneath his nose.

After a few minutes silence, George spoke. "So will you be joining me for dinner or disappearing for Trick or Treating?" George asked. "Though I must say that you've given a lot of treats tonight already."

"I think…" she said, snuggling into the hot sweat of his body. "I might just stay here… with you"

"No complaints here," he said before kissing the top of her head.

Hermione mumbled something before knitting her eyebrows together, "I wonder what time Ginny will call."

HGGWHGGWHGGGWHGGWHGGWHGGWHGGW

Ginny Weasley stared at the shattered remains of the mirror on the ground, her eyes wide and breathing fast.

"Ginny love?" came Harry's voice of question as he entered the room. He looked at the sight before him and his forehead crinkled. "Did you drop the mirror?" he asked, taking out his wand preparing to fix the glass object.

"No! Don't!" Ginny cried, her eyes widening at the wand. Harry lowered his wand and looked quizzically at his fiancé. Ginny calmed down and answered smoothly, "Don't fix it. Hermione wasn't answering anyway, maybe its best that you teach me how to use the felly-tone."

Harry still looked confused as he put his wand away and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "if you insist…" he said as they walked out of the room. "What changed your mind?"

_I never want to hear my brother shagging my best friend ever again, _Ginny thought with her eyes shut to erase the memory.

_**A/N: **_**And that's that. I've never written smut before, but I have a rather… odd imagination. Hope you liked it!**

**Review and vote for me again this time round ;)**

**- W.i.W**


End file.
